A New Beginning: Family Secret
by Jupitermoon
Summary: This is number one in a long series of mine. It's one is about the brith of Rini and Helios's daughter Sofia Rose Serenity. Her family has always told her everything...or at lest she thought. Sofia must now find out what is in her family's past, and where


This is part one, of a long series. There will be somethings in this series, that might not go with the time eara. Just so you know this...okay, on with the story!  
  
Summery: The new princess of Crysatl Tokyo, has finially been born. Queen Rini, and King Helios, couldn't be prorder of their new daughter Princess Sofia Rose Serenity. As she grows, her family has alway told her everything...or so she thought. Latly in Sofia's dreams, a woman with long silver hair, has been coming to her, telling her their is something in her past she dose not know. Sofi, has no idea who this wonman is, and why she keeps seeing a Silver Kingdom in the background. Will Sofia, find out out her family's past? Find out now, in the first part of my series "A New Beginning."  
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING   
The Family Secret   
  
It was a joyful day in Crystal Tokyo. The whole city gathered around the palace, were Queen Rini was giving birth to the newest hire. Rini was crowned queen when she was 922. On that same day, she was married to Helios, and was crowed by her mother Serenity. It was the happiest day of her life, until today. Helios, and the others were waiting nervously outside the royal chambers. Then, they hared a cry. It was a cry that everyone was waiting for. They all jumped up when the doors opened.   
  
The servant girl told them they could go in now. Once they all entered the chamber, everyone saw Rini lying in a bed, holding a small baby rapt in silk. Rini looked up, and in a tried voice, said to Helios "Come see your new little girl papa." She carefully handed the baby to Helios. He looked into her eyes, and fell in love all over again. "Can I hold my new grand daughter?" asked Serenity. "Of coarse you can." He handed the baby to Serenity. "She is so beautiful, look Endymion...she has our eyes." Endymion looked, and smiled. She did have their eyes.   
  
The sailor scouts wanted to see the baby too, so they all gathered around Serenity. "It looks like she has her father's nose" said Jupiter. The baby smiled, as if taking it as a complement. "And, she has her mother's smile" said Venus. Everyone laughed, including the baby. "She has her mother's hair color too" said Mercury. Sure enough, there was little pink fuzz on top of her head. "Hey! You forgot about us!" said Dianna who was sitting on the bed with her parents. Dianna was full grown now, but she still acted like she was still a little kitten. "Oops, sorry about that" said Serenity with a smile.   
  
She gave the baby back to Rini, so the cats could see. Now everyone gathered around Rini. "I have never seen anything so cute before in my life" said Luna not taking her eyes off the baby. "What about me?" asked Dianna. "And me?" said Rini. "And me?" said Serenity. "You were all cute too" said Artiemus. "Your majesties, the people are waiting to see the new princess" said Luna finally remembered what she came to say. "She must be given a name first" said Rini smiling at her little princess. "Just don't name her Serenity, we have enough of them" said Mars. Serenity gave her a glaring look. "What? We do" she said in her defense. "Sofia" said Helios. They all turned to him, and nodded their heads. Rini took another look at her daughter. She then remembered, what her father wanted to call when he saw her pink hair. "Sofia Rose" she said looking up at her father. "Sofia Rose Serenity" said of coarse Serenity. "That sounds pretty" said Dianna trying to be cute. "Sofia Rose Serenity then" said Helios. "But, of coarse, we'll call her Sofia for short" said Serenity. Endymion went over to Rini who was still holding Sofia. "It's time to show her now" he said very gently. "Wait, I want to show her" she said as her father went to take the baby away. "Are you sure your strong enough?" asked Helios. "Yes, I'll be fine." She smiled at her husband, and he smiled back. "Well then, let me help you up." He picked her up, and carried her to the balcony. Everyone outside, cheered at the sight of the new princess. Queen Rini, told everyone the baby's name was Sofia Rose Serenity. The people started to cheer "Princess Sofia Rose Serenity! Princess Sofia Rose Serenity!"   
  
The sailor scouts were all around the royal family, all except for four. Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were where know one could see them. "She will grow into a beautiful princess" said Neptune. "She will also be very wise as well" said Pluto. "Graceful, and have the powers of the Moon, and Earth within her" said Saturn. "What if she finds out about her family's past?" asked Uranus lining against the wall looking ahead. "Would that be so bad?" asked Neptune turning to Uranus. "Yes really Uranus, that happened so long ago" said Pluto. "I'm surprised you still remember" said Saturn. Uranus walked over to them. "I don't remember much, but what I do remember, I'd like to forget, and never let the princess know." Uranus looked down, as if remembering something she wanted to forget. "That decision is not yours to make Uranus," said Pluto "In time, the princess will learn about her family's past." Saturn and Neptune nodded their heads. "Let's not tell her until she is older, so she can understand it better" said Neptune. Uranus looked ahead at the other scouts, and the royal family. "It wouldn't matter to me if she ever found out."   
  
  
As the years past, Sofia Rose grew to be a fine princess. She was dearly loved by her family, friends, and people. She was ten years of age, and as beautiful as can be. Sofia had long pink hair, that reached to her waist, and had the bluest of eyes. She loved to sing, and play the flute Neptune had given her. Sometimes, she would go horseback riding with her father, or walk around the palace with the scouts. Sofia had the personality of her father, and the mind-of-her-own like her mother. She also had her mothers grace as well as her looks. But, being related to Serenity, she was a little clumsy, and did not watch where she was going. Sofia did not ware her hair up like her mother, or grandmother, she liked to wear hers down. The only jewelry she wore, was a necklace that her mother gave her when she was younger. It hung from a golden chain, and the charm was a pink heart, with a yellow crescent moon in the middle.   
  
Sofia was walking through the palace one day, when she heard her mother and grandmother talking about something. She would of kept walking, except she heard something about a kingdom on the moon. Everyone had always told her everything, but they never told her this. "I don't want to tell her yet mother" said Rini. Serenity nodded her head. "I know dear, we will tell her another time." With that, they went their separate ways. Sofia continued her walk, but she wondered to herself "What was that about?" Later that night, Sofia had a dream. In her dream, she saw a palace...a silver palace. "Where am I," she asked herself "And why dose this place feel familiar?" She then looked up, and saw the Earth. "What!" Sofia said in alarm. "How can I be on the moon?!" She told herself to get over it, after all it was a dream. "I must be at that "Moon Kingdom" my mother and grandmother were talking about," she said to herself "But, why am I here?" Sofia was still puzzled. Then, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, but no one was there. A few feet away from her, a form started to appear, but it was hazy. She could just make out some of the from, it was a woman. "Sofia..Princess Sofia Rose Serenity" said the woman in a soft sweet way. "Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place?" The woman just smiled, and said "You will have all of your questions answered soon." The woman started to disappear. "Wait! Come back!" but it she was already gone. Sofia found herself back in her bed, with Dianna sitting next to her. "Why were you yelling Princess Sofia?" she asked. Sofia just smiled. "It was just a dream Dianna...just a dream."   
  
Later that day, Sofia was looking at some old paintings, in apart of the palace she was not allowed in. She was hoping to find the woman in her dreams there. "Maybe she was an old friend of the family." She saw paintings of the sailor scouts, here mother and father, and some of her grand parents when they were king and queen. Sofia even saw paintings of the royal unicorn family, that her family were good friends with. (More of that later) But, she did not find the woman in her dreams. However, she did see some old paintings of her grandmother when she was a princess. In one painting, she could not believe her eyes. In the painting, she saw her grand parents when they were much younger. In the background, she saw the Earth, and the same silver palace that was in her dreams.   
  
As she turned to find her grandmother, there in the corner was a painting of the woman in her dreams! She was in a white dress. It was not like Sofia's dress. Sofia's had long white sleeves, and was one piece. The woman had a one piece as well, but she had a big ribbon on her chest, and no sleeves. She was sitting sideways, and holding some kind of moon wand in her hand. She was smiling with her big blue eyes, and sweet smile. The woman also had the same crescent moon on her forehead like Sofia. In the background, was again the same silver palace as in her dream. She looked at the woman again, she noticed she looked like her grandmother, but she had light lavender hair. Then it hit her, she must be her great grandmother. "But, why did no one tell me about her?" asked Sofia out loud. "Because, you were not ready to know." Sofia turned around to see Serenity standing in the doorway. "Grandmother, what is the name of this woman?" Serenity walked over to her granddaughter. "This is Queen Serenity the first...my mother."   
  
  
Sofia was a little hurt that no one ever told her about her great grandmother. "Why did no one tell me? I had the right to know about my family, and my family's past" said Sofia in a deep whisper. Serenity looked at her with sad eyes. "Your right Sofia, you did have a right to know. We all just thought we should tell you when you were older." Serenity looked at the painting of her mother. "She looks so happy in his painting. We all were happy back then." Serenity softly began to cry. "It wasn't right what happened to us, to her...it wasn't right" She began to cry more. Sofia didn't understand why she was crying. "Grandmother please, what happened?" Serenity looked at her with sad eyes. "I will tell you as much as I know." Serenity told Sofia about the Silver Millennium, and how happy it was. She also told of the battle, and how Queen Serenity used all of her power so that everyone would live a new life on Earth. "So, if it wasn't for Queen Serenity, we all would not be here?" asked Sofia. "That's right, and now you know, what you needed to know." Just before Serenity was about to leave, Sofia told her about her dream. "She was a brave woman, wasn't she?" Serenity looked at her granddaughter with pride. "Yes she was Sofia, a very brave woman." Serenity then left the room.   
  
Sofia was now alone in the room. As she looked at Queen Serenity's painting, she felt someone else in the room. She slowly turned around, and saw Queen Serenity. Sofia was very surprised, but not scared. Sofia could only say two words. Two words that no one else ever got to say. "Thank you." Queen Serenity nodded her head, and then disappeared. Now Sofia Rose Serenity, princess of both Moon and Earth finally knew her family's secret.  
  
  
THE END for now 


End file.
